


My Dark Prince Charming

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, royal purple, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Roman finds out that the color purple is a royal color,  so to prove this fact is wrong he will turn his crush Virgil into a Prince for a day.





	My Dark Prince Charming

Virgil and Patton was sitting down hearing another one of Romans grand adventure story, he even drew pictures showing them what happen to him and some ideas he had to add on to his kingdom. Patton was jumping in his seat while Virgil just wanted it to be over, Roman sighs seeing Virgil’s bored expression “Of course you wouldn’t understand Virgil, you’re not a prince.”

He rolled his eyes at Romans comment “If I was a Prince I bet I would be better than you,” they both glared at each other, Patton gets up and stands in the middle. Logan who was watching everything on the side lines coughed to get their attention “Virgil is correct, since he wears purple he would be a very important Prince.” Romans eyes went wide, Virgil being a prince just because he wears purple that can’t be true. Logan walks up to them “Purple was a very expensive dye, therefore if you took him to your kingdom everyone would give him the Royal treatment,”

Virgil smirks at Roman “Well look at that, guess I’m the real prince,” Roman would not stand for this. He glares at Virgil, this man standing before him cannot be a prince. And he will prove that there’s no way Virgil is a prince and he had a few ideas in mind to prove it.

The next day it was Romans turn to go into town and get food, he decided this was the chance to prove Logan’s theory. Roman walks up to Virgil’s door, he takes a deep breath and knocks. The door flew open and there in front of him was a half asleep Virgil, he looked so cute half asleep that Roman wanted to hug him. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he smiles at Virgil “Hello my Dark Prince! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in my kingdom with me!”

Virgil glared at Roman “It’s eleven in the morning, so you thought this was a good time to wake me up to go play prince?”

Roman rubbed the back of his neck “Yes?” he doesn’t understand why the man must be difficult, Virgil sighs realizing that he had no choice in the matter. He walks out of his room “You are making me coffee,” Roman jumped with joy and grabbed Virgil’s arm. If he was going to prove Logan wrong then Virgil needed to be dressed for the part. Virgil gave him a confused expression “Virgil if you’re going to play Prince, then you need an outfit change. After all a Prince has got to slay!”

Virgil was drinking coffee while Roman was drawing how the outfit would look, first he drew Virgil then slowly changed the outfit that he normally wore. Once he was finished he decided to look over everything again to make sure it was perfect. Roman could feel his face heat up at the thought of Virgil wearing the outfit, maybe Virgil being a prince wouldn’t be so bad. His eyes went wide at the thought and shook his head, he will not fall for his dark charms.

Virgil walked up to Roman and looked at the drawing “I don’t hate it, but I feel like that outfit should have a little something,” he took the pencil and added a crown. Roman was glaring at Virgil again, the other man shrugged and snapped his fingers to make the drawing come to life. Once he was fully dressed he placed the crown on his head and smirked “What’s with that look? Aren’t you a prince to, so why don’t you have a crown?”

Roman rolls his eyes and walks to the door “Let’s just go,” he opens the door to let Virgil out first. As he walks through the door Virgil winks at him, making him blush. Roman and Virgil was walking around town, while he was trying to calm his heart, Virgil was getting nervous at all the attention he was getting. He was hearing people talking about his outfit and asking about the kingdom he came from. Virgil grabbed Romans hand to help himself calm down, Roman understood why he was holding his hand but it didn’t help him with his heart.

“Prince Roman, I see you have someone very important checking out the kingdom!” he looked at Virgil and sighs. People really thought he was an important prince just because of the purple on his outfit, but that still didn’t make him a prince. “Oh no, this is a friend of mine. See we are doing some chores for Patton,” the villager giggles and hands Roman the bag.

As they walk away Virgil sighs “Man Logan was not joking, everyone is looking at me like I’m a big deal,” he looks around to see people drawing paintings of him or pointing and talking. Even a few people walked up to them and start flirting with him, Roman felt like he was going insane seeing everyone all over Virgil. He may look like a Prince and he may be charming in the dark colors, but he can’t fight like a prince.

Roman stops walking and turns to Virgil “Could you stop letting everyone, you know!”

Virgil laughs “What? Is Princey jealous that his town people like me more?” Roman glares at him. That’s it he was going to show everyone that he is a Prince and the color purple means nothing “Me? Jealous? Please, everyone in this town loves me. Just because you’re very attractive in that outfit means nothing.” They both blush at Romans words, Virgil rubs the back of his neck “You think I look attractive in this?”

Roman shook his head and turns around “Not the point! The point is you’re not a Prince, I am!” and with that he walks away leaving Virgil alone with the bag of items.

Virgil sat alone in the town plaza waiting for Roman, he was worried that his teasing might have upset Roman. A villager came up to him panicking, Virgil got up “Is something wrong?” the girl nodded “It’s Prince Roman! He is going around fighting challengers, saying something about how a true Prince could win a thousand battles.” Virgil bit his lip, was this his fault, he didn’t think Roman would act like this. But if Roman is doing this then he had to stop him before he gets hurt, he couldn’t lose his long time crush over something like this.

He ask the girl for Romans last location and ran over there, he saw Roman sitting on the floor. His sword was next to him, from the look of things it seemed no one wanted to fight there prince. Virgil walks up to him “I challenge you to a fight, winner gets the crown,” Roman looks up “what?” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Virgil smiles at him and pulls out his own sword “You heard me Princey, I know I’m the type to run from this kind of stuff. But you look upset and I can’t leave you like this, so if you really want to prove I’m not a Prince fight me.”

Roman gets up, sword in hand, he smirks at Virgil “You sure? Because this Prince has never lost a battle,” Virgil knew he wouldn’t win this, but the point of this wasn’t to fight but to hopefully reassure Roman that he is a prince. They start fighting, swords clashing, Roman was surprised at how good Virgil was at fighting. It could be because Virgil is the embodiment of Anxiety, fight and flight is a part of him so it shouldn’t be too surprising. Virgil mange to disarm Roman, they both look at each other in surprise.

Virgil didn’t think he would be able to disarm Roman, but the shock didn’t last long, Roman dived for his sword. And just like that he disarmed Virgil and pulled him closer to him, he drops his sword and smirks at Virgil “I was right,” he whispers. Virgil nods “yeah, guess you are a Prince,” Roman shakes his head confusing Virgil.

“You really are the fairest of them all Virgil,” suddenly Virgil became very aware of how close they were.

He took a deep breath and took off the crown, he then gently placed it on Romans head “If that’s true then you must be my Prince charming, and I think my Prince looks better with a crown.” Roman smiles “Your Prince?” Virgil blushes realizing his words, well the cat was out of the bag now. He nods “Don’t want to feed your ego anymore, but yeah my Prince.”

Roman had a huge smile and snapped his fingers, there in his hand was another crown “Then, I want you to be my dark prince,” he places the crown on Virgil’s head. They smile at each, Roman couldn’t hold his feeling anymore and leans in closer “May I?” Virgil nods and with that they kiss. They heard clapping and jumped away from each other, Patton giggled “Sorry, I was worried and came after you kiddos. Didn’t know you two were finally on a date!”

Both of their faces went bright red, while Patton gave them the thumbs up and walks away. They stay silent for a few moments before Roman decided to speak up “Well my darling Prince, how about I show you around our kingdom?” Virgil smiles taking his hand. “Our kingdom?” Roman chuckles and nods “Of course, now let’s paint the kingdom purple!”

As they walk away Patton smiles at Logan “You really are amazing Logan!” he nods, picking up the bag of items that Virgil left behind “They had a mutual attraction to each other since day one, it was only logical that they would end up together. All I did was give them a history fact, plus they wouldn’t have had that moment if it wasn’t for you.”

Patton grins “well sometimes Virgil needs a little push to make a move,” Logan nods in agreement. He was happy to help his friends find happiness, maybe now they would stop fighting. They then saw Virgil running and laughing with Roman yelling about how he cheated, all Logan could do was sigh while Patton had a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was the second one i ever wrote this was made thanks to my boyfriend when we first met he had the fic idea and threw it out there and i took the job on writing a fic on it! i posted it on tumblr but forgot to post it here enjoy!


End file.
